


im addicted to the way you smile

by iwaxoi_shzrg



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smile, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaxoi_shzrg/pseuds/iwaxoi_shzrg
Summary: "Hey…" Hiiragi spoke softly as a warm breeze brushed against his cheek. "Shizu…"Shizusumi turned to his friend. He didn't react nor did he say anything but Hiiragi knew he had his full attention just by the way he looked at him."You should smile more."
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	im addicted to the way you smile

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about how many times did we see shizu canonly smile and i counted only three times, which not gonna lie, kinda broke me cause he has a pretty smile. so here is a fanfic dedicated to his smile. hope you enjoy i wrote this at 4 am.  
> btw this is inspired by Given Chapter 35: 柊 mix_6 - volume TBA cover

Taking band photos was nothing new to Hiiragi and Shizusumi. Two boys were already used to it so when they got a request to be on the cover of a music themed magazine they agreed immediately. 

It was a great way to get noticed. Especially because they were both good looking and girls loved them. Their fanbase was pretty big so far and they had nothing against expanding it a little bit more.

The magazine was a really well selling one which was even better! This way they were not only going to get recognized by girls(and boys) but also important and big people in the world of music which could come in handy for their career and plan to go pro.

So when the day came both of them did their best to look as good as possible. They styled their hair and chose the clothes they thought would catch people's attention. 

However with a big chance like this came a lot of stress as well. If it was not for Shizusumi lightly punching the bassist on the shoulder, giving him silent and soft words of encouragement he'd probably explode.

They sat on the train to get to the photo studio where they were meant to do the photo shot and thankfully arrived on time. A nice lady with short black hair in a long fancy dress greeted them with a grin on her face.

They greeted her politely and thanked her on such a big opportunity. She just smiled and brushed it off as if it was nothing, which for her might have been. Their band was not the first one that has been on the cover page nor will it be the last. There are so many other talented people out there. Some of them are even better than them(but Hiiragi didn't want to admit that). So for her it probably wasn't anything big. She was used to different bands coming, greeting and complimenting them, taking photos, doing her job and moving on to the next band.

But the impact it had on the two boys was still big. As mentioned previously, it was a great opportunity to get noticed by someone big and they were not going to waste it. 

Even if it was something as "small" as being on the cover of a magazine it was still an opportunity worth taking. Trying new things out was key to their success. It was not only fun to experiment but also pretty useful because after all that hard work it will pay off.

They made themselves comfortable on the sofa and got into a pose they thought would be fitting. However the black haired lady didn't agree.

She moved them left and right, up and down until she was satisfied with the position they were in. Hiiragi was sitting on the sofa smiling and Shizusumi was behind him with his usual resting bitch face.

With a sigh the lady spoke up, "You two are so boring."

Just one sentence was ready to un-motivate both of them. They made eye contact and shook their heads.

"We're sorry." Hiiragi apologized.

"Spice it up a little!" She shouted.

Hiiragi thought about it for a second. How could he spice up a photo? Then an idea he wasn't sure would be appropriate appeared in his head. 

He smirked seductively and pointed a middle finger to leave off a vibe that said 'I don't give a shit'. 

"Yessir!" The photo lady seemed to like it way better now, "Show us what you got. You too-" she scolded the drummer.

"Uh…" he bit his lip, "I am not really that kind of guy." 

The photo lady rubbed her temple rather aggressively and Hiiragi feared she would accidentally scratch herself with her nails.  
"For the love of god cut me some slack…" she looked up at the two of them, "You're good looking so try pushing your hair back."

Shizusumi looked at her blankly for a second but in the end decided to do as he was told to. 

"Perfect!" She threw her hands in the air, "Stay like that you two and don't move!" She ordered them, "Also you- you gotta smile." 

The drummer was probably annoyed about being bossed around so he just gave in and all of a sudden, a small smile found its place on his face.

Hiiragi looked at that smile…a smile he barely ever saw. Thinking about it now he could probably count times Shizusumi smiled on his fingers...that thought made his heart clench in agony. 

How could he be so blind to something so...beautiful? He wasn't sure how to put his thoughts into words because at this point his mind was racing. A charming smile that swept him off his feet just simply didn't want to leave his head.

That smile immediately made his day better. It boosted his confidence and now he felt as if he was on top of the world. As if that smile was some sort of secret weapon he could use in a video game to win against the final boss.

That's how powerful it was. There were so many words he could describe it with: charming, soft, inspiring, kind but more than anything it was addicting. It was more addicting than any drug could possibly be.

It was addicting in an unhealthy way...it felt as if he was dead hungry and he just took a bite of that addicting smile his friend wore on his face. Giving a bite of food to a hungry person was insulting because they would just get hungrier and ask for more until they are fully satisfied. It was the same for Hiiragi except he highly doubted he would ever be satisfied for real. He could stare at it day and night because truly it was something THAT special.

It set his heart on fire and for a second he thought his heart would overheat with different kinds of emotions and explode. Fortunately he remained cool.

Although he didn't know how much time had passed and really, it didn't matter. All that mattered was Shizusumi was smiling. Even if it was forced...it was something Hiiragi wanted to see more often. He wanted to be the reason behind that smile. 

Hiiragi won a lot of times in his life. He won at different competitions( even fights- only verbal ones of course. He was not the kind of person to use his fists in an argument) he won so many times he liked to consider himself a pro. But now…when he realized that he's been living in a world where he didn't get to experience the warmth of Shizusumi's smile he came to the conclusion he was actually losing all along. He could never truly win. Or at least not until HIM and HIM ONLY was the reason behind that smile.

He gave himself a simple goal. It was to make his friend smile as much as possible. It was a huge challenge considering the fact Shizusumi Yagi wasn't the most expressive person but Hiiragi wasn't the kind of person who would give up on a challenge that easily either. 

Hiiragi felt butterflies in his stomach when he wondered if Shizusumi always looked this attractive and comforting while smiling...of course how could he know when he barely saw him smile at all.

Whatever- what matters is present. Even if this smile lasts for no longer than ten seconds Hiiragi was glad he could witness it. He was glad because the feeling he got when he saw that smile was priceless.  
It warmed him up like a hot chocolate would warm up a kid who spent their day playing in snow causing them to catch a cold.

Other than addicting, this smile was healing because it sure cured all of Hiiragi's anxiety and nervousness. 

'Even if it lasts for ten seconds...i'll treasure it forever' he told himself, 'I will treasure it until hell freezes.'

Time passed...it feels like hours but he knows deep down it has only been around five seconds. 

To avoid risk of getting caught staring so lovingly at his best friend's smile he turned his head towards the lady and smiled himself. 

He smiled genuinely and proudly because he was happy. He was happy he got a chance to exist at the same time as something beautiful such as Shizusumi's smile.

After the last photo was taken, that same smile that made Hiiragi's heart burn in despair to see more of, faded almost immediately, getting replaced with nothing but a line.

A line that looked like nothing special to everyone else, but to Hiiragi...he knew just how beautiful that same line could be.

Even if that smile is gone off the drummer's face he will always have the picture of it by his side. He will treasure it forever and hold it tightly so his heart continues to feel warm.

As soon as they said their goodbyes to the lady they headed to the train station. Photo taking session took way more time than either of the boys had expected so naturally it was already pretty dark outside. 

"Hey…" Hiiragi spoke softly as a warm breeze brushed against his cheek. "Shizu…"

Shizusumi turned to his friend. He didn't react nor did he say anything but Hiiragi knew he had his full attention just by the way he looked at him.

"You should smile more."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading i hope you liked it <3  
> if you wanna you can follow my twitter @Artsarxie and my artstagram and tiktok @arxie.arts


End file.
